


bottom bitch.

by lunardeism



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Season/Series 05, Rimming, Wake-Up Sex, bottom!adora, top!catra, which means
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunardeism/pseuds/lunardeism
Summary: Catra has an affinity for Adora's ass.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 189





	bottom bitch.

**Author's Note:**

> here is my contribution to the thirsty bottom!adora stans
> 
> title is drawn from bottom bitch by doja cat because i am manifesting more bottom!adora fics
> 
> special thanks to [this fanart](https://twitter.com/monn_ney/status/1279479729444098048) on twitter because catra grabbing adora's ass like that didn't have to be so loud.

Catra mewled as she woke, slowly readjusting to reality, her eyes sliding open as she took in her surroundings, the battles once plaguing her dreams now a distant memory. Adora lay on her stomach, snoring next to her in their bed (which was really just a glorified pile of cushions - something that was hard for Catra to get used to after sleeping on hard pallets growing up in the Horde. “You’ll get used to it, I promise,” Adora had said, and she was right).

Catra nuzzled into the soft cushiony mountain, her nose nudging the soft skin of Adora’s neck, and all of a sudden, the snoring noises stopped filling their cocoon. The blonde snuffled, indicating that, yes, she was awake but, no, she was absolutely  _ not _ willing to get up yet. Catra let out a soft huff and snaked her arm around her girlfriend’s waist, pulling her closer until their bodies pressed flush against one another. Adora’s hair smelled like clean laundry, and Catra breathed it in as she dragged her nails ever so softly across the expanse of Adora’s stomach, her canines nipping at her earlobe.

“Catra…” Adora whined as she twisted her torso enough to sleepily peek at her girlfriend.

“Well, it  _ is _ the only way to wake you up,” Catra smirked, kissing the side of Adora’s mouth, noting the toned stomach flexing against the scrape of her nails.

Adora frowned in protest, but it swiftly morphed into a lopsided grin as Catra squeezed her side and she melted into the touch. “Idiot.”

Catra gasped in feigned surprise, shaking her girlfriend’s hip, “What did you just call me?”

Adora giggled as Catra pushed her onto her back and loomed over her, the corners of her lips twitching as she struggled to hold a menacing stare. “...Idiot?”

She dipped her head, her fuzzy ears tickling Adora’s cheek as her lips trawled along the shell of her ear. “Is that so?” she purred, folding in on her arms as one hand trailed down the bottom’s body, stopping once to squeeze her breast, allowing the pad of her thumb to flick over her nipple through her grey underwear as it travelled lower, earning a harsh breath out of Adora’s mouth.

Then she pushed herself back to sit on her heels with agility that only a cat could acquire, looking down on the blonde’s flushed cheeks, messy bed hair and expectant gaze, now fully awake and waiting for whatever Catra had planned. The cat girl’s lips tipped into another smirk, allowing herself to savour this view of her girlfriend, before she hooked her hands under Adora’s hips and flipped her back onto her stomach again, pulling back so that her ass was prominently on display at Catra’s disposal.

Catra sucked in a breath. Now that she had grown more into her grey Horde underwear, Adora’s soft cheeks peeked out beneath the fabric, curved and supple flesh that Catra reached out to caress gently with one hand. “So pretty,” she mused as she thumbed the seam that lined between her two cheeks, her eyes glinting as she flicked her gaze to her girlfriend’s face and noticed Adora’s flush deepen.

Her hand slid further down, her fingertips ghosting over the heat that lay beneath the fabric. Bringing her other hand up, she took both her palms and slid them beneath the fabric, squeezing each of the mounds, earning a muffled moan from her girlfriend. She brought her lips to the soft skin of her thighs, pressing gentle kisses ever so close to the hem of her shorts. Her tongue parted her lips to lick a line across the expanse of her thigh, and she could feel Adora shiver beneath her. “Catra…” she breathed.

Catra hummed in response as she freed her hands from the fabric, instead hooking her fingers around the waistband and pulling the shorts down her thighs swiftly, allowing them to pool around her knees as her eyes landed on the prize. With both hands steadied on the other’s hips, Catra lowered her head and, slowly, teasingly, lapped her tongue between the glistening folds of the girl below her. Adora groaned into the crook of her elbow, curling her arms around her head as she pushed her hips back against the resistance of Catra’s hold. The cat girl smirked slightly, pulling her head away to further tease her needy girlfriend. She looked down at the curves of her hips, one of her ears perking up as she dips her head once more, this time her tongue travelling further north, into unexplored territory, until Adora felt her warm tongue press firmly against her  _ other _ hole. “Oh,” she gasped.

Catra pulled her head back slightly, looking down at the girl sprawled out in front of her, unable to discern the reaction of the other girl. “Is that okay?”

“Yeah,” Adora breathed, peeking out over her shoulder, an excited glint in her eye. “Yeah, that’s okay.”

Catra smiled, softer this time, squeezing her girlfriend’s hip in response as she ducked her head once more. Her tongue traced circles around the tightened knot, revelling in the way Adora’s muscles flexed under her tongue, wetting the surface before she pressed the pad of her thumb against it. Adora sighed a quiet  _ more _ under her breath, and Catra complied as she brought her other hand to the vacant point between her thighs, pressing her middle fingers over the sensitive skin surrounding her clit. As she returned her tongue to the rim, grasping and squeezing one of Adora’s cheeks with her free hand, she circled her fingers over the bundle of nerves down south, her ear perked to catch the sounds of Adora’s breath hitching predictably at every synchronised press of tongue and fingers.

Adora felt heat rising not only in her face, which had not faltered its persistent flush this whole time, but also gathering in the pit of her stomach. New to the feeling of Catra’s wet and slightly rough tongue lapping at her other entrance, her fingers twisted in the pillows beneath her, her back arching with the new sensation paired with her girlfriend’s expert fingers working at her bundle of nerves. She bit her lip in an attempt to quiet her mewls, aware of the other inhabitants of the palace hearing if she moaned too loud, but each swipe of Catra’s tongue raised the sounds to the back of her throat, and she knew the cat girl  _ revelled _ in it.

Catra pressed her tongue against the fluttering rim a little firmer as she lifted her free hand and brought it down in a gentle slap. Adora gasped, halting the moans tumbling from her lips, and raised her head to look back at the culprit. Catra tipped her head back and grinned down at her, her mismatched eyes glistening with mischief. There was a small pause, where the girls stared at each other, though Catra did not relent her working fingers. “More,” Adora rasped, nudging her hips back. Catra quirked an eyebrow, her grin sliding back into that smirk that Adora knew meant business. Her girlfriend brought her hand down harder this time, the slap reverberating around the room, drowning out Adora’s keening moan.

“Good girl.”

Adora breathed heavily as she struggled to utter words, “Catra I’m - close.”

Catra nodded, dipping her head to pay attention to the glistening folds that had thus far been mostly ignored, flexing her tongue against the entrance and lapping up the wetness that had pooled there. With her fingers quickening around her clit, her free hand held Adora’s hips steady as she felt her thighs trembling beneath her.

“Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck _ ,” Adora groaned as she dropped her forehead against the pillows once more, the heat rising in her core quicker now with Catra’s touches. Her back curved as she felt it building with each flex of Catra’s tongue and each flick of her fingers, her toes curling in anticipation until - it finally hit her, crashing over her like a wave only Mermista could have orchestrated. Her back arched and her thighs shook as she came, _ hard _ . Catra’s name rolled off her tongue repeatedly as the sensation ebbed through her body, throbbing at the points of contact.

When she was finished, Catra released her, her hands sliding up her waist to catch her girlfriend as Adora collapsed against the pillows.

“Where did you learn how to  _ do _ that?” Adora exclaimed through deep breaths as Catra fell against the pillows next to her.

“You know I’ve always loved your fat, juicy ass,” Catra replied simply, purring beneath laughter as Adora shoved her shoulder and rolled onto her back.

Catra slung her arm across her stomach and nuzzled into her neck, her tail curling around her girlfriend’s thigh. “Back to sleep?” she purred.

“Hmm, no. Your turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i am @[lunardeism](https://lunardeism.tumblr.com/) on tumblr and @[catrartemis](https://twitter.com/catrartemis) on twitter if you would like to keep in touch.


End file.
